1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a support for firing articles in a dental laboratory.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a dental laboratory supports are used in the firing of ceramic articles such as crowns or bridges, upon which support the article being fired is supported during the firing process. Known supports for firing articles are comprised of a carrier plate of a non-oxidizing metal or a ceramic material, in which boreholes are provided in a modular grid or pattern. In the boreholes carrier pins are inserted, which support the article to be fired. Since the articles to be fired in many cases, for example, in the case of bridges or molar crowns, are supported by multiple carrier pins, it is necessary that the height with which the carrier pins project above the carrier plate be adjusted to correspond to the shape of the article to be fired. The height positioning of the carrier pin is determined using fingertip sensitivity and is accordingly not precise. Further, it is known to provide the carrier pin with a flange via which the inserted carrier pin is supported on the carrier plate. Since in this case the carrier pins have a fixed position on the carrier plate, it is necessary for height adjustment that the carrier pins are shortened. This is a time consuming and thus expensive process. Besides this, inaccuracies and imprecision are unavoidable. Imprecision in the height of the carrier pin means and incomplete supporting of the article being fired, which can lead to a bending of the article being fired during the firing process.
The invention is concerned with the task, of providing a carrier for articles being fired, which makes possible a simple and rapid adjustment of the carrier pins with high precision.